


Different Traditions

by escritoralove



Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Family, M/M, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: Kurt and Blaine were 22 and had an agreement about family holidays. Once the agreement is broken a fight ensures.





	

Burt knew he could teach Kurt a lot of things, he had done that over the years. Now Kurt was a man, not the frightened 8 year old. He was a 22 year old man that was building his life.   
Coming home for Christmas was a must for Kurt. He could skip thanksgiving but never Christmas. Blaine’s family preferred thanksgiving over Christmas but as soon as they heard Blaine was coming home for Christmas they decided to do a fancy dinner. On the 24th. Kurt didn’t understand Blaine’s family logic and Blaine was too eager to be with his family again.   
Kurt drove to his house and Blaine to his parents after a fight in New York over it and then again in the car. That ended up with Blaine taking his luggage and renting another car.   
-Hello-said Carole hugging him  
-Hi-said Kurt hugging her back  
-Come in its cold  
Kurt took his suitcases in and went upstairs. Burt was still at the shop. Carole knew Blaine was not in the car but Kurt still had the ring on, if they were hitting a rough patch Kurt would have told them.   
They talked about their lives and Carole saw Kurt so happy that she didn’t ask. When Burt came home he was too focused on hugging Kurt and asking him questions.  
-Let’s eat-said Burt  
Kurt set up the table as Burt went to clean up and Carole served the food  
-Where is Blaine?-asked Burt  
-In his house-said Kurt   
-Why?-asked Burt  
-You know how we came back for thanksgiving and attended all the dinners and lunches they did-both of them nodded-and we only came back for a little chat. Well his family knew we were coming for Christmas and invited all his aunts and cousins to the house. Result they wanted us to do the same. I told Blaine we could attend some but I wanted time at my house also. It all blew up over whose 24th dinner we would attend  
-Okay-said Carole-Trying not to be biased here. If you went on thanksgiving it’s your turn to spend time with the family  
-Yes-said Kurt  
-And he said no-said Burt  
-Yes-said Kurt eating  
-You two will have to talk-said Carole  
-Yes-said Kurt  
They changed subject and then let Kurt unpack and relax. Kurt cleaned his old room and hanged all his clothes. If they were fit to have a kid they needed to talk about this. Kurt wanted time with his family and Blaine needed to learn to say no to his mother.   
He sat on his bed contemplating his life over the music when someone knocked on the door  
-Yes?-asked Kurt  
-Blaine is downstairs-said Burt  
Kurt turned the music off and went downstairs. Blaine was in the entrance and looked at Kurt. Kurt stayed on the stairs and crossed his arms  
-Maybe we can do a get along dinner-said Blaine  
-Are you serious?-asked Kurt-Did we do get along dinners with my family on thanksgiving? No. You just need to learn to say no to your mother.   
-I want to spend the 24th with my family then we can spend the 25th with yours-said Blaine  
-Why is it always me who has to concede?   
-Okay-said Blaine-Merry Christmas  
-Merry Christmas-said Kurt going upstairs  
Blaine left the house and both parents looked at each other. This was not good. Kurt got dressed and left the house to talk with his friends. Blaine had a warbler get along. Another thing they couldn’t agree to.   
-Hello-said Santana-Where is hobbit?  
-Hello-said Kurt sitting down and taking the coffee Rachel handed him  
-I haven’t seen that face since sophomore year when I wore those neon yellow pants-said Mercedes  
-Don’t remember me that-said Kurt-Horrendous  
Mercedes opened her mouth  
-If you question my fashion sense I am busting the window of your car-said Kurt  
Both of them started laughing and everyone looked at them  
-So many inside jokes-said Sam to Mercedes boyfriend  
-Also you need the Hummel approval to date her-said Rachel-We all do but Mercedes specially   
Josh looked at Kurt and back at Rachel  
-Do I have it?  
-You will know-said Rachel  
-It’s hard-said Jesse-I got a knife next to my balls during the whole talk  
-Really?-asked Artie  
-He is murderous-said Santana  
Kurt and Mercedes were still talking and the rest of the group continued talking among themselves  
-Please tell her a yellow couch is not good with the house-said Josh  
-Mercedes-said Kurt  
-I love that couch-said Mercedes  
-Maybe change the colour of it to something more beige  
-Thanks-said Josh  
Kurt smiled at him and looked at Mercedes  
-You can’t ally with Kurt he is my ally-said Mercedes  
-I am your number one man crush-said Kurt  
-Of course-said Mercedes  
Rachel looked at Jeff and he looked confused  
-Hi, excuse me-said Jeff-Where was the warbler reunion?  
-Hi, on Blaine’s house-said Kurt  
-Assholes-said Jeff-thank you merry Christmas  
-Merry Christmas-said Kurt-As I was saying… What?  
Everyone on the table was looking at him  
-A) He is hot-said Quinn-B) where is Blaine?  
-He has a really cute girlfriend and with his friends-said Kurt  
-And you have a really hot boyfriend-said Puck  
-Nah-said Quinn  
Puck tickled her and everyone smiled. Rachel leaned her head on Jesses shoulder. Mercedes took Kurt’s hand and stroked the ring with 5 little diamonds. She didn’t know why but they had a meaning. Kurt was sipping on his coffee and thinking.   
-Okay-said Quinn-We have announcement. I am 3 months pregnant  
Puck spat all his coffee and looked at her. Tina had moved quick enough to not get the shower.   
-Why didn’t you tell me?-asked Puck  
-This was more fun-said Quinn  
Everyone started talking about names and when they left Kurt sighed. Babies, he so wanted to receive the call that they were accepted. But they couldn’t agree on Christmas what would that be like with a kid?  
Mercedes knocked on the glass and Kurt opened the door  
-A ride?-asked Mercedes  
-Sure-said Kurt  
They both got in the car and they talked until they arrived to Mercedes house  
-Talk with him-said Mercedes-For the sake of Sue  
Kurt laughed and hugged her before driving home.  
Blaine was sat on the couch with his family, all of them talking. He was happy to see his family getting along but he missed Kurt’s remarks about things or his questions. He just missed Kurt, holding hands, kisses, sleeping together. Cuddling with a pillow was not good enough anymore, not when he was used to Kurt kissing his head when he was sleepy or when he woke up. Or tickling him while he applied gel. Kissing him in the shower  
Blaine stopped that thought and focused on her grandma talking to Cooper about kids  
-You need to have them-said grandma-They are the joy in life  
-I already have joy in my life-said Cooper  
-And when you retire?-asked grandma  
-I can travel the world with all the money I saved. Grandma not everyone wants to marry and have kids, there are different needs and different ways of living now. I pretend to be Hollywood’s golden bachelor  
All the family laughed and Blaine smiled at his brother.   
-Even George Clooney got married-said grandma  
Cooper shook his head and grandma looked at Blaine. Blaine looked at his phone but she had already seen him  
-What about my sweet pie?-asked grandma sitting next to Blaine  
-What?-asked Blaine smiling  
-Where is your husband?  
-With his family-said Blaine  
-Did you fight?-asked Pamela  
Blaine looked at Cooper and Cooper called him  
-Sorry-said Blaine standing up and going to the kitchen. Cooper followed him-Thanks  
-No problem-said Cooper-Are you okay?  
-I hate fighting-said Blaine  
-Apologise-said Cooper  
-Why?-asked Blaine  
-I know it was you-said Cooper-Kurt wouldn’t have let you sleep while you were fighting  
Blaine nodded and called Kurt as soon as Cooper left  
-Well?-asked grandma  
-They are talking-said Cooper  
Everyone stopped talking and tried to listen to the conversation. There were thin walls after all  
-Hi-said Blaine  
-Hi-said Kurt-How are you?  
-Good. Can we talk?  
-Yes-said Kurt-Look I know I could have gone but I really want to have dinner on the 24th with them  
-We will-said Blaine-I have been stubborn and I am sorry  
-Is that or that you miss me?-asked KURT  
-I miss you-said Blaine-but I am also sorry  
-I miss you too. Who will take the covers off me? Who will cuddle me until I asphyxiate  
Blaine laughed and the family smiled  
-So am I allowed in the house or is your father going to shot me?-asked Blaine  
-You are allowed-said Kurt-Actually expected, says Carole  
-I will be there as soon as I pack-said Blaine-I love you  
-I love you too-said Kurt  
Blaine went directly upstairs and start packing the little things he had left over the house. Pamela was frowning but Blaine just hugged everyone and promised to be there on the 25th  
-He is always the one conceding-said Pamela  
-Just be nice-said Cooper  
Blaine drove to the house and Carole opened the door  
-Upstairs-she said smiling  
-Hello-aid Blaine   
-If you had made him cry I wouldn’t let you in-said Burt  
-I know-said Blaine before going upstairs.   
Kurt was in the bed, on his side looking at his phone. Blaine got in the bed a hugged him  
-I missed you-said Blaine  
-I missed you too-said Kurt turning around and kissing Blaine  
-Let’s not fight anymore-said Blaine  
-We will fight-said Kurt-But the makeups are good  
-Really good-said Blaine

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated  
> If there is any mistake please let me know


End file.
